fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
COLD❄BLOOD
COLD❄BLOOD is an original competitive fighting game developed by TimeStrike for The V² platform, being the first and likely only entry in its eponymous series. COLD❄BLOOD is an amalgamation of the company’s scrapped works and characters, all rolled up into a single intellectual property, with this being reflected in its roster, gameplay, mechanics, modes, and even story. The game is strongly influenced by supernatural tall tales, disturbing urban legends, and acclaimed science fiction films, and is well known globally for its depiction of extreme violence akin to Mortal Kombat. The gameplay has been noted for being similar to Super Smash Bros., but has been seen by TimeStrike as an "evolution" of its playstyle. It was rated M for Mature by the ESRB and released on November 4th, 2021. The artstyle and aesthetic of COLD❄BLOOD is hand-drawn to resemble a cross-fusion between typical comic book visuals yet with the styling and aesthetic of Persona 5. The Shepherd of Sovereignty is used as a symbol for COLD❄BLOOD. Plot and setting · Gameplay · Modes · Playable Characters · Assisting Characters · Boss Characters · Items · Stages · Soundtrack · Trivia Plot :"The game’s story takes place in Satellite 15: Zaxinian Lifts, an alien space colony inhabited by Zaxinians that orbits an enormous planet known as “Zaxina”, which in itself resembles a giant fleshy skull (known previously as “Hisplit”). Zaxina is a monarchic world usually operated by a powerful king, with his influence typically able to spread across the cosmos thanks to Zaxina's prominence as a planet and as a trading port. The colony's split into various sectors that operate vastly differently, home to various races and cultures. The satellite is inspired by the BSL research station from Metroid Fusion and is operated by Kýrios, the satellite's lord. :Silver and Mallory, a sibling pair of "Zaxinian humans", were birthed about 35 years ago to their Zaxinian parent "Orion", who was then ruler of Zaxina. Silver was due for the throne, but was clearly significantly more interested in traveling the cosmos, and thus challenged his father for his freedom. Though he ended up being victorious and managed to slaughter his father through sealing away his Zin blood, the explosive results of the battle knocked him into orbit and into the in-construction satellite, knocking him unconscious. He woke up days later with amnesia, having little memory of his past or powers, aboard the ship nearly powerless in his state. :Mallory was furious with this, for Silver had (very reluctantly) promised to help her rule the world with him in a twisted relationship that had been common along Zin ancestry. When her blood was betrayed, she grew animosity and anger towards her sibling Silver, and grew increasingly wicked in the years that followed. She came to write in a diary about her emotions, entrusting it as her best and only friend, developing wicked interpretations of people as time went by. She thinks she should be the colony's queen, she thinks Syinara truly loves her and her "gorgeous body", she thinks Silver wants (and deserves) to be tied at her throne! :In "COLD❄BLOOD", Mallory attempts to organize and build a cult around herself ("Mallorism") while feverishly trying to have them help her slay Lord Kýrios- shall she succeed with this, she'll gain all the power in the colony and be able to transform the colony into her egotistic empire. The amnesiac Silver must try and dissolve his cold-blooded rivalry with his twisted and demented sister while trying to restore his memories and attempting to thwart her evil plots without being caught by her. If he cannot get her to see his way, then he must slay her instead in spite of his reluctance to do so thanks to the lawful morals he intensely follows. But will he be victorious?" Setting COLD❄BLOOD's setting takes place upon "Satellite 15: Zaxinian Lifts", a space colony far out in the Milky Way Galaxy orbiting the Saturn-sized "Zaxina", a rocky giant resembling a fleshy, melty skull. The colony was made from hollowing out one of the many moons annually revolving around Zaxina, with roughly 37% of the satellite's mass being artificial futuristic architecture, and is split into various sectors housing many races and tribes of people. The name "Zaxinian Lifts" originated from the fact that elevators and rope-operated platforms are required to be taken to navigate the multi-floor station and explore the moon itself. When it comes down to the gravity, the Satellite 15 colony has its own separate from the moon's, functioning similarly to a high-rise hotel in many ways. Reportedly, the colony was made so it can be used as an alternate inhabitable environment in case something really bad happens to Zaxina, and currently fulfills the purpose of being a meeting center for multitudes of species dominating the Milky Way Galaxy. It is currently operated by Kýrios, the satellite's lord emerging from a bug-like world some light seconds away from Zaxina. The ship's armies for land and air combat are handled by General Scotch and Admiral Millicent respectively, and both send out their troops to mine up and bring materials and resources to the satellite. The satellite's mode of transportation is electronically controlled air trams, which zoom across the satellite passageways flawlessly. Zaxina itself is a monarchic world once dominated by the barbaric warrior-like species known as the "Zaxinian", a hermaphroditic species of creatures then known for their high degree of intelligence, 800-year-long longevity, and strictly controlled one-child policy. These Zaxinians usually go through many phases and forms as their existence transcends centuries, these phases progressing further and lasting longer the healthier the individual is. Their downfall came when they captured several astronauts that accidentally winded up stranded in the middle of space, using their versatile and adaptable bodies to experimentally breed with them. "Zaxinian humans" are the result of these breeding experiments, carrying on the physique of humans but bearing the longevity, evolution and supernatural factors of the Zaxinians- all the while managing to breed like rabbits if they find a partner. Eventually, there became an overabundance of these rowdy and anarchic creatures, and now there is a war splitting the planet apart that can't be controlled since its king-to-be left the world in search of the wonders hidden away in the deep cosmos. Satellite 15 is a unique place with a systematic environment that accurately replicates various habitats found across the cosmos throughout its many chambers and sectors, home to an uncountable number of species and organisms. It is operated by a pantheon of immortal scientists composed from completely unique species, and has an air base somewhere on the north side of the satellite that launches armed wingcraft into the depths of space. Zaxina meanwhile can be inhabited and adapted to by various species, but it's a dark and dangerous place with many toxic trenches and little remorse in its weather-beaten valleys. The vegetation on Zaxina is purple and the ground is sticky and gross, yet oddly edible if washed. It should be noted that in the world that COLD❄BLOOD takes place in, humans have become a very successful species and have rapidly expanded across the cosmos, crossbreeding with many species and becoming the dominant lifeforce. Ergo, a lot of the powerful forces in space are stronger variations of human beings. It's explained that they became this versatile upon inventing a versatile vaccine that can be tweaked just slightly to allow humans to survive numerous environments and become compatible with other species. Nods to science fiction can be frequently found in the game's theming, but everything comes with a drop of violence to push this game's limits over the edge. At the same time, most characters in the game usually get along fairly alright and treat their jousting like a sport. Satellite looks The satellite's architecture generally consists high-rise buildings with cross-bracing and strong foundations. The elder astronauts would architect passages with unorthodox shapes and occasionally cross them over each other and occasionally loop them around buildings. Many buildings are designed to be shaped like arches, half-circles, and whatever's generally bendy, and many of the satellite's roads are traveled through electronic lifts. Many of the modern designs were improved upon and fixed up by the FDX robots built by Penny Wisyneat. The satellite itself is very sturdy and made from the strongest materials available- it's not made from the sturdiest materials and isn't invincible, but it's still tough to obliterate and cut through. Many of the satellite city buildings feature several spires atop their ceilings, colorful stained glass windows, polished marble or wooden surfaces, murals and hieroglyphs written in the walls, and labyrinths of rooms that are easy to get lost in. Solar panel and satellite antenna fusions are commonly lodged onto building designs too, obtaining wireless signals and solar power simultaneously. Greek-style columns and pediments often form part of these buildings' designs as well, respectively holding these buildings together and standing tall above doorways. Should a building have columns holding up its structure, it is far from uncommon to see statues of popular figures stuck between them. Many of the arts carved into the satellite's buildings depict events that occurred in the satellite's timeline. Visual style COLD❄BLOOD has a cartoonish yet dark visual style to it, combining a futuristic interstellar environment with gritty cel-shaded models and environments, looking almost like it came out of a seriously-themed Marvel comic book. Although all humans and creatures are designed with somewhat realistic proportions, the way the characters are drawn and shown ensures the game continues its gritty comic book theming. However, the game does not have a pop-out look nor comical graphics, aiding the game in having a realistic edge when compared to the likes of other cel-shaded games (such as The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker or Jet Set Radio). The game presents high levels of violence in various in-game scenarios, from the bloody in-game battles to the sometimes very gory story mode sequences. However, the game does not press on the violence too much and tries to limit showing the goriest details until there's some very important part of the story that would be worth showing them off at (character deaths, for example). When it comes down to the styling of the game's menus and general aesthetic, COLD❄BLOOD was inspired by Persona 5. However, the way the game's story is told and the way the game's sense of personality is handled is almost akin to that of several high-budget animes across the world, which COLD❄BLOOD happens to have the production values of. The game's story makes use of several high-quality camera shots making use of well-timed panning, zooming, and angled shots as well as stop-motion and highly exaggerated battle scenes. Gameplay COLD❄BLOOD’s gameplay is all about being fast and furious, with the player either having to go in for the kill to beat the hell out of their foe(s) or let them starve to death as they flee from the bloodbath. At the same time, the player needs to source food and medicine for themselves so they may respectively heal their Hunger and Stamina, forcing them to balance priorities. For much of the floor will slowly but surely begin dissipating under the player's feet like sand slipping through the hourglass, the player usually cannot afford to linger. All the floor tiles have 30-second countdown timers on them once they're stepped on; after a while, they'll harmlessly explode. All the while, the player must put on their best performance if they wish to enhance themselves and have a better chance of coming out victorious. Battles in COLD❄BLOOD frequently showcase a very violent, cold hearted nature, with no mercy shown by any competitor on the battlefield. The player's best choices for combating pressure include parrying their foes' attacks and keeping a safe distance from them until they're ready to strike, and they have to be ready anytime for any possible game-changer. While scrambling to locate their enemies, the player can locate cornucopias stocked with goods and teleportation orbs that'll warp players back to the permanently stable main fighting ground. Glowing red crystal orbs can be seized to restore any lost ground, but with only half their life restored. There are two percentage meters the player has to keep an eye for on their character. The first one the player has to take note of is a “Stamina” meter, which drains as the player takes damage and increases the knockback scaling for every attack they receive. The other one is the "Hunger" meter, which drains over time during the course of a match and begins to drain quicker and quicker the longer the player goes without food. Starved players will take more damage than usual, be stunned for as long, have a less effective parry, and move somewhat slower, as a punishment for not balancing their food scavenging priorities. Should either of these percentage meters drain and the player has no "stock", they're out of the match for good. When a foe's at 0% Stamina or 0% Hunger, the player can choose to head over to them specifically to finish them off or alternatively watch them suffer. If they fell off the stage and had no means of respawning, then this is not possible. In matches with multiple people, those that managed to stay on the stage but still lose all their Stamina and/or Hunger will be placed in a pitch-black room with the player, who can finish them off however they please. If they choose to finish a foe off, they will be heard screaming as they fall to the ground in slow motion. The player's most vital tool at hand is their HyperDrive, a multi-purpose mechanic that forms part of the game's core. By charging up the HyperDrive meter to at least the halfway point, the player can choose to halve their frame data and therefore pull off significantly stronger attack chains for four to eight seconds, or they can drain whole thirds of it to use souped-up versions of Special Attacks referred to as "Hyper Attacks". This meter is split into thirds, with each one's filling enhancing the player slightly. Should the player fill it all the way, the player can trigger their ZONAL FEVER ultimate move, typically the strongest and most effective move in the player's arsenal and something worth fearing. Holding down the right shoulder button will charge the HyperDrive; Stylish Points fill it further. *At Level 1, the player's stats are boosted by 1.1x, represented by the player's character receiving a golden aura. It's advisable to only trigger their meter at Level 1 when they're in an emergency situation that can benefit from using it right away, however. Those not in danger should wait until they're at least at Level 2. *Next, at Level 2, the player's stats are instead boosted by 1.25x and have just slightly less lag on their attacks, with the golden aura replaced by a ruby one instead. The benefits achieved at Level 2 are superior to those at Level 1, and reward players for waiting. Recommended to be used when finishing an enemy off. *Finally, at Level 3, the player's character's eyes will glow red and leave afterimages wherever they move, and are capable of using their ZONAL FEVER attack at this level. The player's boosts remain the same, but all lag is reduced by 25%. Should their ZONAL FEVER be used, their meter will fully empty out. One of the game’s key mechanics is "Stylish Points"; dealing enough damage in battle will grant the player something called a "rank". Each rank present in COLD❄BLOOD has a special point value to it, with better ranks being worth more. The purpose of Stylish Points is to aid the player in very quickly filling up their HyperDrive meter, but a niche they have over simply charging the meter is that Stylish Points can grant the player minimal statistic buffs over their competition. The more points the player receives at a time, the faster their HyperDrive gauge fills. It's recommended to perform new moves throughout the match, as performing ones they've already played won't give the player as many points. Altogether, the player can have a maximum of 100 points. Should the player take any damage during the fight, they won't lose any progress made on their HyperDrive meter, but all of their points will reset at zero and subsequently make the player lose their buffs. They're pressured to play flawlessly if they want to keep those benefits- defending one's "Stylish Crown" can prove to be really challenging. As an insult to injury, having 80 points or over and taking damage will cause a glass-shattering sound effect to play as the points counter resets to zero. *'X' rank requires the player deal 50%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 30 points. *'S' rank requires the player deal 35%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 22 points. *'A' rank requires the player deal 25%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 15 points. *'B' rank requires the player deal 17%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 10 points. *'C' rank requires the player deal 10%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 5 points. *'D' rank doesn't net the player any points; this is achieved by dealing 9% or less damage. Due to the possible novice-to-pro division this mechanic can cause, parrying was developed as a special counter to this move- it can easily break a player's combo streak if they keep recklessly charging at a prepared foe. However, if the foe's parry is done too early, there's just enough time to punish it and keep the combo going. Frequently in battle, the player will come across items that drop down on the battlefield, with the assumption they're switched on. Zodiac Stones are (for the most part) the game’s only notable items, which will power up the player and allow them to use strong projectiles simultaneously. To use them, the player needs to collect seven in a row- the last one collected will have its powers temporarily transferred to the user. They fuel the player with the element and statistical advantage of that stone and grant them an edge for 10 seconds in battle. They should be looked out for, as they can be table flippers. The stone’s element can be triggered with the left shoulder button. Depending on the specified zodiac symbol, it will either generally boost the player’s offense, defense, or agility for as long as the stone is active. Fire ( ) lets the player toss out fireballs that deal rapid-hit damage and travel a far distance, while Water ( ) lets them create tempests of water to push the enemy back a far distance, likely into walls. Earth ( ), on the other hand, lets them upchuck boulders from the earth for both great range and great overall damage. Finally, Nature ( ) lets them produce tornadoes; they can sweep away or drag in foes depending on their direction. There are a small number of other items in the game. Look out for them and snatch them to try and win the fight! See here for more. Battles come under three formats: Survival, Bloodbath, and Engage. "Survival" is the game's main mode, with all players granted stocks ("lives"). Should a player lose all their Hunger or Stamina, or fall off the stage, they will be revived/respawn if they have at least one stock remaining. In "Bloodbath", the stages collapse significantly more slowly and there's a greater focus on combat over gathering food. Players only have one stock in this mode, but they have a significantly greater amount of health to make up for it. "Engage" pits the players against a boss fight, and encourages them to work together to take down the threat. The stages do not collapse in this mode normally, but the attacks these bosses can perform are capable of breaking them up. In the rules setting, the player can choose to enable or disable items, enable or disable stage hazards, enable time limits for the modes, etc. They can choose how frequently food and medicine spawn (which will always respawn), the percentage rates everyone's Stamina and Hunger are at a match's start, and the speed the stage collapses at. The assertive and rude tomboy harlequin, Anchor Emcee, is a brutally honest and hateful person that bathes in the spotlight and pushes others out of her way if they've taken too much screentime from her. She frequently provides commentary on a match, keeping track of who's where and indicating who's in the lead and who's behind. Anchor expresses excitement and unrestricted joy when she watches others get beaten up, and disappointment whenever fighters spend too much time stalling or when the battle's been taking too long. If the player pauses the game, they can read the information sheet of anyone on the battlefield, provided they've been beaten before. These sheets were written up by Anchor Emcee and they're basically insulting biographies, although they're still truthful and not too misleading. The audience will cheer players throughout the match, though they will become less enthused towards characters that frequently lose. However, their cheering for the unpopular player(s) will suddenly erupt into place if they are shown to be winning a match or otherwise displaying the advantage. The audience will chant a character's name when they're approaching victory and express their emotions in different ways depending on the circumstances of a match's events. Whenever a match gets intense, frost will build around the sides of the playing screen to indicate the intensity, and the audience will be quieter to let the cold blood between the enemies run. Anchor Emcee's commentary is entirely optional and can be disabled on the rules screen, as can the audience. Modes Characters Playable Characters There are thirty-two playable characters in the COLD❄BLOOD roster, with four (yet to be revealed) additional characters exclusively available as downloadable content- of the base roster, twenty characters are playable by default and the rest remain unlockable. Up to four fighters can join the battlefield, meaning COLD❄BLOOD supports snappy four-player action. Each fighter has their own stylish selection of moves to choose from, and all have their own special animations, victory screens, etc. :For all playable character profiles and movesets, see this page! Assists In COLD❄BLOOD, battlefields may hold "Assist Characters" on standby or occasionally roaming around, with the assumption Assist Characters were enabled in the rules to begin with. When the player tags one of them, they will join the player's side and support them, whether it's by attacking the opposition or boosting their partner. There are twenty-eight Assist Characters to see overall, and they can each be individually toggled on and off at the player's pleasure. :For all assist character profiles and moves, see this page! Bosses Boss characters are really challenging, imposing figures that require a lot of skill and patience to overcome, usually being bulky and large. There are eighteen of these characters overall in COLD❄BLOOD, twenty-four if counting the pseudo bosses that count for half of the unlockable roster. With the exception of the "pseudos", you are not trying to make these big boys starve, nor are you trying to make them fall off the edge. You are whittling down their massive health meters. The pseudo-bosses are Millicent, Chance, Xihuitl, Jezebeth, Niki, and Agantuk. :For all boss character profiles and strategies, see this page! Items There are many items that can be picked up and used in COLD❄BLOOD. It is up to the match's host on whether or not these items should be enabled or disabled. Refer to the gameplay section for how the Zodiac Stones work. |- | valign=top colspan="3" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Simple Items |- | valign=top height="120px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Crimson Hearts ----When the player picks up Crimson Hearts, they will always restore 50% of their Stamina. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Lime Livers ----Collecting Lime Livers will always restore 50% of the player's Hunger meter. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Golden Boots ----Throwing on these Golden Boots will reduce the player's lag for 15 seconds overall. |- | valign=top height="120px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Skyblue Sparks ----These skyblue sparks can be picked up to randomly swap around the players' positions. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Silver Hourglasses ----The hourglasses can stop time for 10 seconds, stopping everything but the user. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Rainbow Cards ----When the Rainbow Cards are collected, they'll summon a boss to fight! Even in Engage Mode! |- | valign=top colspan="3" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Advanced Items |- | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Zaxinian Cuisine ----Many variations of Zaxinian Cuisine exist in COLD❄BLOOD. Most of them serve the purpose of obligatory fast healing, but some carry additional effects and some work in other ways entirely. Zaxinian Cuisine is extremely weird, you know. For a definitive list of food, see the section below. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Crystal Orbs ----If a Crystal Orb is made contact with, the stage will cease collapsing for a brief period of time. However, it'll shatter into little bitty pieces if it's stricken too frequently! As an item, the player can hold one up high into the air to slowly restore life to the stage. Don't get hit, or it'll shatter! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Wooden Crates ----Wooden Crates will occasionally roll their way down onto the stage, frequently carrying other items inside of them that the player and their allies/enemies can collect until they despawn. If they come bulging and trying to break open, don't touch them unless you wanna get blown up! |- | valign=top height="220px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Big Balloon ----When touched, the Big Balloon will automatically lift a player up from a pit should they fall into one, which would otherwise cost them a life. The balloon pops in 6 seconds, so the player should find a spot to drop on the map before it pops! It will carry them from nearly any gap. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Bonus Gummies ----The Bonus Gummies will grant the player fractions of Stylish Points if collected! Depending on the color and size of the gummy, the amount of Stylish Points earned by touching it varies. They are little collectibles that are scattered across the maps, but only when spawned- they won't last long! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Enchanted Deck ----The Enchanted Deck of Cards will grant any player ten random cards. Depending on the number that's shown on the card, what happens varies. High numbers means higher attack power, while lower numbers means random side effects the RNG chooses. Have fun with them, they're not a fair bunch of items! |- | valign=top height="220px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| General's Whistle ----Should the player blow on the General's Whistle, a bunch of little soldiers will line up to the player's side. If the player blows on the whistle again, all the enemies will charge at the opponent that the player's eyes are locked with! They will soon disappear, but it's a good way to get a good lead. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Laser Camera ----The player can set this item up at any corner or on any wall. It will shoot fast, almost unavoidable lasers at opponents it sees immediately, doing the same action if they hadn't moved from their line of sight within four seconds. They drain quite a bit of HP should their lasers make contact. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Springy Potion ----Drinking this potion will cause the player to get all bouncy and jump around like a lunatic! By jumping upon contact with the ground, the player can actually press the jump button to spring to high areas. This item can be a hindrance, however, as controls get really loose for as long as it lasts! |- | valign=top height="220px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Big Floof ----Upon finding a Big Floof, the player will wind up this defensive toy and have it follow them around! It will jump about at times to take damage for the player, and it'll take damage to the point where it explodes- if it explodes in the foe's face, it will be quite deadly and steal a lot of their health! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Devil's Phone ----This item is best tossed off to other players like hot potato! ...Most of the time. After 10 seconds of it ringing, a demon will respond and ambush from behind to deal MASSIVE damage! It could be a cute little angel, however, pulling your leg and giggling. The phone disappears afterwards. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Repel Orb ----Repel Orbs are this strange item which actively turn foes away from the player if they come by, making it really difficult for the player to be attacked for a total of 15 seconds assuming the foe has no way to aim their attacks backwards. After that duration of time ends, the orb will melt down to nothing. |- | colspan="3" width="100%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;text-align:center;"| Post-release patch |- | valign=top height="220px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Silver Plush ----Life-size plush based on Silver Zin. When summoned, it will teleport itself in front of anyone that threatens the summoner to defend them with its life, serving as a meat shield. Once all of its HP is lost, it will explode, dealing big damage to the person to lay the last attack on it. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Mallory Plush ----The Mallory Plush does what the Silver plush does not - it will teleport itself in front of the player to defend whoever they plan to attack from attacks, forcing the player to run away. The Mallory Plush will disappear if it is attacked enough or if it is given 20 seconds. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Scripting Glasses ----Athena Hawkins' prized purple shades. If these were to be worn, the summoner gains control to an ASUS Chromebook! The player can choose between three actions for ten seconds: 1) tilt the battlefield in any direction, 2) erase, add, or randomize all items, or 3) blast up or revive platforms. |} Zaxinian Cuisine drops Stages Battling arenas in COLD❄BLOOD do not necessarily follow Smash or traditional fighter conventions, being closed-in stages with no blast zones besides the bottomless pit lurking at the bottom of most levels. This is because of the game's violent nature, encouraging players to chase after their foes and rip them to shreds rather than simply knock them off the stage. If the players are slammed into surfaces such as floors or walls, they will take more damage than usual, akin to Sonic Battle. Some walls, typically the ones found at the edges of arenas, are electrical and dangerous to touch. Should any player come in contact with them, they won't take damage but suffer a severe defense drop, making them highly vulnerable to others' attacks. All stages are based upon numerous areas of the satellite. :To see the stages, click here! Soundtrack COLD❄BLOOD's soundtrack was accompanied by the release of three full-length studio albums, all developed by the industrial rock band Black Haze, which is in-universe a band composed of numerous COLD❄BLOOD characters but in reality TimeStrike's inner composing team attempting to capture the velocity and feel of the 80's/90's metal scene. All three albums are themed around anti-Mallorism or personal fears and doubts, and they are each purchasable on TimeStrike's store and can also be streamed on Spotify. The tracks from this collection alternate between being energetic tracks frequently borrowing elements from the pop and dance genres and dark, gloomy tracks with a dystopian "doom" feeling to them all. Both of Pierce Hazel's voice actors recorded their vocals on the albums for the Western and Japanese releases. The player can switch between whichever voice they prefer at any point. As for COLD❄BLOOD's in-game soundtrack and its accompanying six discs that make up the entirety of it, TimeStrike's official soundtrack for the game has an energetic industrial rock approach to it as well, with all tracks designed to be sweet and catchy in spite of their harshness and abrasiveness. The blood-pumping adrenaline songs never let up with their energy and keep the tempo going, becoming more frantic as battles continue. All the tracks on COLD❄BLOOD's in-game soundtrack, with the exception of its signature theme "Silver Medal", are instrumental only and lack vocals besides the occasional "oohwahahahah" or other miscellaneous grunt. Following successful sales for the compiled aforementioned three albums, TimeStrike would put out four more and release them one at a time. Two of these albums had similar themes to the aforementioned three, but "More or Less Human" and "Resistance and Persistence" were both concept albums with very different themes in mind. Gallery Cold_Blood_Boxart.png|Boxart for COLD❄BLOOD V2ConsoleColdBlood.png|Packaged V² design for COLD❄BLOOD V2ControllerColdBlood.png|Packed V² controller for COLD❄BLOOD Satellite_15_map.png|Map of Satellite 15 COLD BLOOD.png|Logo for COLD❄BLOOD Post-COLD❄BLOOD Fan-art |Click here to expand}} Character arts Trivia *COLD❄BLOOD's gameplay being somewhat reminiscent of Super Smash Bros.'s is a reference to the creator's first fighting project, Brawl of the Fandraxonians, which itself ripped off the series' gameplay. It was also done this way to serve as a homage to the series' gameplay style, which has entertained Hawkins since 2015. **The game takes numerous gameplay elements from not just Brawl of the Fandraxonians, but also other fighting games the creator has made over the course of their time at Fantendo and on the Lapis Wiki. *COLD❄BLOOD previously existed as the "Zaxinian Lifts", which played minor roles in the New Fantendoverse and featured much of the same characters as COLD❄BLOOD had. It was significantly more complex and far more inconsistent as a project, bouncing all over the place and being very hard to write, prompting Hawkins to cancel it. **Hawkins reworked the project into COLD❄BLOOD because she wanted to give these characters a second chance and show that she's actually a somewhat decent writer. She spent a few all nighters trying to work these characters out and improve what was there before. **Unlike the Zaxinian Lifts, which was a group of loosely connected projects, COLD❄BLOOD is a singular project. *COLD❄BLOOD gets its name from an Apocalyptica song, named "Cold Blood". The chorus lyrics "We killed it in cold blood, did it for so long, God rest her soul · Until there was no love, until it was all gone, nothing could grow · We killed it in cold blood" reminded Athena of how she treated her beloved properties and how much she's neglected progressing her properties and characters, and made her feel guilty over cancelling the project. It inspired her to continue her works, albeit significantly changed up to be more workable for her. **The name is used in-game to refer to the poor chemistry between Silver and Mallory, who both have a cold-blooded relationship with each other. **It also refers to the game's violent, bloodthirsty nature, corresponding well with the game's genre. *Characters present in COLD❄BLOOD that weren't in the original Zaxinian Lifts include Admiral Millicent, the Methademic, and Beck 82-99. Numerous characters got renamed, as well (Fandraxono -> Kýrios). *All characters in COLD❄BLOOD are free to use, within reason exclusively on fantendo.fandom.com. Please go to the creator's talk page if you have any questions. For the sake of consistency, please do not add any of these characters to the New Fantendoverse lore, including Silver Zin. You are free to use these characters in umbrella projects, crossovers, etc. though. Category:COLD❄BLOOD Category:TimeStrike Products Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Rated M Games Category:2021 Category:Original Games